


Crazy For You

by ThriftStoreBeauty



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThriftStoreBeauty/pseuds/ThriftStoreBeauty
Summary: Benji spots Felix on the first day of  school with an impossibly hot guy,  and the rest is Destiny! I wanted to explore how they meet, and how their relationship grows. This is mostly cannon, with alterations, and my wish is that everybody should  get a road trip like  that road trip to WillacoochieThis is my first fan fiction in this universe.  I hope you love it, and yes please!! Give me your feedback!!!!   If you enjoyed this, please check out  Born This Way,   it's the sequel, and it's my attempt to write what I wish/hope might happen in Season two of Love, Victor.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Benji spots Felix on the first day of school with an impossibly hot guy, and the rest is Destiny! I wanted to explore how they meet, and how their relationship grows. This is mostly cannon, with alterations, and my wish is that everybody should get a road trip like that road trip to Willacoochie 
> 
> This is my first fan fiction in this universe. I hope you love it, and yes please!! Give me your feedback!!!! If you enjoyed this, please check out Born This Way, it's the sequel, and it's my attempt to write what I wish/hope might happen in Season two of Love, Victor.

First day of school at Creekwood High was bedlam. Benji was in the lobby, leaning against the wall, trying to avoid the milling students as they rushed in. He’d been up late the night before, exchanging angry texts with Derek, ...again. It seemed like the bickering was endless lately. The snide, sarcastic comments, the sense of superiority. Benji felt like he’d never measure up to Derek’s expectations of what it meant to be a Gay man. He didn’t want to delve into the whole psychology of heteronormative behaviors. He wanted just to be himself, and be with his music and his friends. Their relationship had become burdensome, yet he wasn’t ready to take a leap and tell Derek to fuck off. One minute Derek’s coldness, and insensitivity, wounded. Other times he was affectionate, thoughtful...and he knew how to turn Benji on. Which admittedly isn’t so hard to do when you’ve just turned 17 and you have hormones. He slid his phone into the pocket of his jeans and absently ran a hand through his hair. 

He scanned the masses pouring through the front doors, when he noticed Felix Weston coming in. He had a protective arm on some guy’s shoulder, and then...whoa. Who is that? Benji watched as they turned left down the hallway towards the lockers, following them with his eyes. Before he made a conscious decision to do it, curiosity got the best of him, and he slowly headed in the same direction, saying hello to kids he hadn’t seen in a while. 

From a distance he saw Felix stopping to talk to someone while New Guy was getting a student orientation folder from Ms. Albright. Benji’s locker wasn’t too far, just down the hall, and around the corner. Cool. He passed Mia and Lake who both smiled warmly at him as they made their way to their lockers.

He liked both of them. They were sweet. He got a kick out of the fact that Lake had dubbed Benji Campbell the hottest man, Gay or straight, at Creekwood. Benji made a mental note to be friendlier to Felix. They were cordial to one another in a distant sort of way, and he sometimes enjoyed the goofy, nerdiness of Felix...in small doses. Benji usually got everything he needed for his morning classes, but today, he decided that making multiple trips to his locker might not be a bad idea. He shook his head and smiled.

After class, he stopped to put his biology book back, grab his composition book and his notes for his next class, and go over to the band room to practice guitar. It was usually pretty empty at this time. And that’s when he saw them again. They had just turned the corner heading toward the gym. The band room was down that same hallway. Benji assumed an attitude of casual coolness he didn't feel, and walked through the doorway. He forced himself not to look their way, stopping to get a drink of water. 

Was New Guy staring? He could feel the weight of it. Damn. As Benji ran his hands through his hair, he knew he was being checked out and decided he liked the way New Guy was looking at him. He sort of nudged Felix absently and “Oh, hi Benji! “ “Hey, hi Felix!,” then fixed his attention on New Guy “ Hey, nice shoes, vintage Nike Cortez?” New Guy smiled enthusiastically, “Yeah! My Mom got them for me at a garage sale because they were my size. She didn’t even know how cool they were!” No doubt in Benji’s mind, they were connecting, clearly sizing one another up here. Those eyes were not interested in shoes. The attraction was instant. Maybe even mutual? Anything was possible.

Felix turned away self consciously. Something was happening here. Was Benji flirting? Victor had a natural openness. Felix was getting good vibes from Victor almost from the moment they met at the apartment complex where they both lived. After experiencing more than his share of bullying, Felix had a kind of radar about people, picking up on a lot of stuff. It was sort of a survival mechanism. But Felix also recognized that Victor had the kind of looks that could stop your heart...for some people.

Benji was saying something about destiny, and Victor was, like, Yeah!...oh, and the shoes! Right, and then Benji put his hand out, introduced himself, and suddenly New Guy had a name, Victor. Yes. Later, Felix describes Benji as chill, and “Oh, by the way, he’s Gay. FYI because you don’t want people to get the wrong impression…” And Victor’s nervous, “Yeah, totally…” 

The band room was empty. Benji welcomed the solitude. His heart was racing. He smiled. This Victor was ...beautiful. And what a warm, open guy. “Get a grip, man. Am I really fantasizing about some strange kid, who’s probably straight, who I just laid eyes on for the first time this morning? He wasn’t that hot! “ Benji strummed his guitar, focusing on the charts, experimenting with different chords, making notes, and Victor faded from his mind. He worked until his stomach grumbled, then decided to head for lunch. 

The weather was balmy and pleasant, lots of people sitting outside. He couldn’t help but overhear the argument. Andrew the Asshole strikes again. When he realized it involved Victor, he moved closer to the action. Everyone seemed frozen in place, watching. Victor stood his ground. Yeah! He got right up in Andrew's grill! Good for him! Andrew backed down but couldn’t resist the collision that sent Victor’s lunch bag sailing, scattering it’s contents all over the pavement. 

Victor’s face was flushed. He knelt to retrieve his sandwich, when he noticed a hand extended. Benji, backlit by the sun, looking like he had a damned halo! Victor took his hand, stood up, then, hot with embarrassment, he literally ran off. Benji stood there, baffled. The hurt look on Victor’s face was something Benji recognized. He felt bad for Victor. But obviously there was nothing more he could do. He finished lunch and made plans with some friends to go to Winter Carnival that evening. He looked forward to it. No Derek. Derek was a college freshman. He didn’t do high school carnivals. 

That night, it happened again. Benji literally felt him before he saw him. That feeling when you know someone’s staring at you? He was standing with his friends laughing, talking, when he looked up. They locked eyes as Victor approached, both of them nodding, smiling a greeting, then Victor passed and walked over to Lake and Mia. Benji could swear Victor was coming over to talk to him, then decided not to? WTF. Maybe Victor was still feeling self conscious about the Andrew mess this afternoon, but still, it was puzzling. Something was happening. He felt it. His chest tightened. He shook it off. Benji’d seen hot guys before. They often made eye contact. But this was different. This was really distracting. The way Victor looked at him was throwing him off balance. 

Victor’s run in with Andrew was the result of being picked for the basketball team. Victor was shocked when he realized he had to pony up $500 dollars to join. Andrew was quick to ridicule him, starting a GoFundMe page, announcing it on Creek Secrets, the school’s gossip blog. He decided he hated Andrew even though they were supposed to be teammates. On the other hand he was discovering that he earned points for standing up to Andrew, so he wasn’t entirely a loser. 

What stood out was Benji. He was so damned hot he literally took Victor’s breath away. And Victor was so fucking embarrassed he wanted the ground to swallow him up. Everyone stood around watching Andrew mess with him. When his lunch went flying in a dozen directions, Benji was the only one who stepped up and offered him a hand. But this is not the way he wanted Benji to see him. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this, scrambling around, picking up bananas some bully had knocked out of his hand. Shit. 

When he and Felix arrived at the Carnival, after checking in with his parents Isabel and Armando, and his brother and sister, Adrian and Pilar, Felix peeled off to find the concessions, so Victor wandered around with tickets for the rides and the games in his pocket. He saw the ferris wheel in the distance. That ferris wheel. Where Simon Spier’s lover finally came out of the closet, and joined him. They kissed as all their classmates cheered below them. Victor looked at it wistfully. Ms. Albright told him the story when she was pitching the popularity of the Winter Carnival. 

Then Victor spotted Benji talking with some friends and couldn’t take his eyes off him. He felt like a stalker. Being attracted to hot looking guys wasn’t new, but Benji was on a whole other level. He radiated a kind of natural sexiness Victor had never experienced before. It wasn’t just his looks, it was the self confidence he seemed to have, the way he carried himself. Victor wanted that same self-confidence, that natural sexiness for himself, but mostly, he wanted Benji. Definitely out of his league. 

He touched the tickets, and fantasized for a minute, about inviting Benji, admittedly the only Gay guy he'd met in Atlanta, to ride the ferris wheel. Right. Like that would ever happen. Like they could just wave at Mom, Dad, Pilar, and Adrian, and all his classmates, and re-enact The Kiss. Not. Happening. But he could dream. Who would know… except the guy who felt his stare and who turned to slowly look him up and down, an appraisal for sure, and so he governed his smile, nodded,and decided to pass by and there was Mia and Lake. Felix compared Mia to some kind of goddess and Lake was clearly on a whole other level for Felix. ...as in completely out of his reach. “Hey, Mia. Would you like to ride the Ferris wheel?”


	2. That Time Victor Needed $500....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor needs a job. He picks up an application at the neighborhood coffeeshop, and Destiny strikes....again.....
> 
> Please, please please, tell me what you think....

Brasstown Coffee shop was the hang out. It was a community gathering spot with a good mix of students and locals. Felix said it reminded him of Highland Bakery in Atlanta’s Old Fourth Ward, but with cheaper food, and less variety to the menu. In fact not much variety at all. The place always seemed to be busy and when Victor & Felix stopped for coffee one morning before school, the manager was putting a help wanted sign in the window. Victor grabbed an application. His parents weren’t going to help with his basketball fees so he had to figure something out. 

That afternoon, he went back to turn in the application and OMG. Benji. “I’m the assistant manager.”  
Destiny, much? When Benji saw Victor walk off with Mia he decided Victor had to be straight, and he was just some open, friendly, gorgeous guy. He pushed his feelings down. Yeah, he was attracted to him. Who wouldn’t be. But knowing he was straight put things in perspective, right.? No Problem. 

So, “Hi, it’s Benji, from school?” Victor blushed. Snap out of it Victor! Stop gawking at him. Uh, the application. Coffee. Experience? None. So yeah, great! Come on back here. Benji and Victor both went on autopilot. Instead of being cool, Benji was showing him how to pack it tight. Victor gulped. Yeah. I get that. Is Benji flirting with me? Now he’s saying something about the milk? Whut? Victor’s smiling and watching him and their eyes lock and the milk’s squirting everywhere and both of them are lost. Benji tries to blot the milk off Victor’s shirt, and Victor mumbles something about, “this is a bad idea...so sorry, …” and he bolts. Again. All nerves. Face flushed crimson, trembling. Benji smiles and shakes his head. 

A few days later, he’s rummaging through the applications to see who else applied. He rubbed his eyes. Sarah needed to get better lighting in the cramped Brasstown office...really a cubicle off the storage room. Benji felt as if he’d been sitting in a cave trying to decipher the writing on these applications. He had 21 people applying, and had to sift through all of them but only a half dozen looked like they were strong candidates. Besides, he already knew who he wanted. He just needed to figure out how to sell it to Sarah, the manager. Just then she popped in, “Still at it? Look, can you close? I have to pick up my sister from the airport and there’s no way to know what traffic is like. I suggested she take MARTA but she’s afraid she’ll get lost. Amber is on the counter but it’s very slow. Just three customers, basically here for the WiFi. “

Benji smiled. “Actually I’m done. I want Victor Salazar. (!) He’s a guy I know from school. We have a few with more experience, but I think that could be a problem. I have my own way of working, my own system, and I think you do too, and I know you would probably prefer to train someone to do things the way we like them done, instead of bringing their bad habits here, right? “ He literally held his breath waiting for her answer. 

She was pressed for time. “Look, Benji. You’re the one who spends the most time with them. So really, I trust your judgement. Go ahead and get the one you’re comfortable with. ...we can always let them go if it doesn’t work out. Only one thing:No problems with the law. And I will absolutely not tolerate anything drug related in their background. Otherwise we’re fine. Now, Bye!” He exhaled. As the last three customers left he told Amber to go home too. She made googly eyes at him, and said she could stay to help clean up, she’d already done the equipment in back of the counter and started the dishwasher, but Benji gave her his most professional smile and briskly sent her on her way. 

As he wiped down the tables and mopped he thought about Victor. He was drawn to him. Like a damned magnet. Maybe part of it was the fact that the relationship with Derek was dying a slow, agonizing death. But it wasn’t only that. He got the impression, fleeting tho it was, that Victor was attracted to him, too, and was terrified, had no idea how to handle it. Benji knew the feeling well. He had been there once himself. At the same time, Victor seemed so open, and so kind. That smile! He just pulled you in. And yeah, he really was beautiful. Muscular, slender, tall. 

Benji hesitated. He knew the risks involved. He was deliberately setting up a situation he could avoid. It might complicate his life. He could get hurt. He took Victor’s application and started to ball it up, toss it. And got a knot in the pit of his stomach. A feeling of such complete emptiness he couldn’t stand it. Like, if he didn’t follow through with this, he’d be making a terrible mistake. He hadn’t felt like that since he woke up in the hospital last year after his car wreck. He decided. Fuck it. This is destiny, right? I’ll operate on the assumption he is straight, since that’s how he presents. But there’s definitely something going on. The look in his eyes seemed familiar to Benji. He wanted to get to know him, spend as much time with him as he could. Maybe he’d get his feelings hurt. He knew he was exposing himself. But he couldn’t walk away. He had to know.

“Hey, Victor! It’s Benji. Sorry to call so late..since none of the rich assed kids at school need jobs, you’re kind of my only applicant...so the position is yours….see you tomorrow, and everyday after school till the end of time..” he joked. He was joking, right? Dead! When Victor heard Benji’s voice he got goosebumps, how in hell were they supposed to work together. This is not happening. Did he really stutter that much when he answered...yeah, he did. 

He walked down the hall to the kitchen to get a glass of water, and promptly broke the glass. Shit. So clumsy! I’ll get fired. Yeah. He’ll have to fire me. Victor was hoping things would settle down for him. He'd been spending time with Mia, giving Felix an excuse to moon over Lake. They’d gone to a party at her house. That Spotlight thing where you wear some color to tell people if your single or whatever, and Mia was great. She was a sweetheart, really. He loved being around her the past few weeks, and Victor’s sister Pilar had decided she was in fact a goddess! Absolutely. Mia and Victor were getting close. They even ended up kissing a few times. He found it exciting, and his fears seemed under control, if not gone. Until now. Benji was taking up way too much space in his head.

Victor had fired off an angry text to Simon Spier, the Gay guy with the fairy tale ending, and unloaded after his disastrous first day of school. Victor was shocked to get an answering text from Simon. They were becoming Text-friends, and over the next few weeks, Victor shared a lot of his fears. He suggested to Simon that maybe he liked guys and girls, right? He was Bi He desperately wanted to make things work with Mia. Who wouldn’t want to get with Mia. She was perfect. And she clearly liked him. They shared a lot of personal stuff. It wasn’t really forced. He felt a connection with her. But Benji had taken up permanent residence in his brain, and now they’d be together every damned day. ...he couldn’t wait! 

It was done. Benji felt like a weight had been lifted. Relief! Yes. He smiled. Tomorrow he’d see Victor. Walk the highwire without a net. He couldn’t wait!.


	3. That Espresso Machine Makes Everything Harder...or the Night Victor's Heart Shatters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor's life appears to settle down. He loves his job, he & Mia plan a first date, and he wishes everyone had a boss like Benji, right? 
> 
> I love feedback! Please let me know how you like it. No, really.

Benji gave a lot of thought to how he wanted this to go. He considered all the times guys had made him uncomfortable with bold, obvious stares, the “eye-fucking,” or ogling him at malls, or restaurants or just walking down the street. Sometimes it happened at the coffee shop. Working the counter, or busing tables,some guy would hit on him very aggressively, or brush against him or pat his ass. He hated it. He was not that guy. He knew he drew attention, so he was always careful not to be obvious. He was determined to be respectful with Victor. He wanted him to feel comfortable at work. At the very least, no matter how this went, he wanted them to be friends. 

Of course it helped that he had a boyfriend. He wasn’t a player. He preferred being in a relationship. But he knew that wasn’t always the case. A lot of guys were in multiple relationships and seemed to crave drama, or they hit the clubs and made out with any guy who hit on them. Even now, his latest argument with Derek involved some college friend inviting them to a weekend party on Wilmington Island near Savannah. Derek said he’d invited the whole floor of his dorm. It was going to be wild. And those guys came to play. Benji did some research. 

The college boys’ party scene, Gay or straight, at some of these resorts could get pretty scary for some one as inexperienced as Benji. He was a junior in high school. If he were to be brutally honest, he just didn't trust Derek to look out for him. Which, when you think about it, says a lot about their relationship, right? Derek was way too eager to fit in with the college crowd. Benji had seen the pictures on the internet, read the gossip blogs. Bowls of condoms, unlimited booze flowing, piles of coke, and other drugs, like rohypnol, the date rape drug, and young guys being passed around. Benji definitely wasn’t ready for that scene. Maybe this party would be tame. Maybe the guys in Derek's dorm would be just fine, right? But he couldn’t risk it. He stopped drinking after a terrible car accident last year. He didn’t need it. He told Derek no, and Derek was pissed. In fact, to Benji he seemed to overreact. This may have been the final breaking point. Who knows. Benji had doubts about Derek’s commitment before this, but hell. If Derek made good on his threat to go without him, Benji would have his answer.

The first couple weeks at Brasstown, Victor was tense and clumsy, but Benji was patient. He was a good teacher, and a sweet guy. Victor began to calm down, and the time went fast. Too fast. Benji’s smile, his voice, the tight t-shirts, the muscular arms, damn. Some times he’d come right up behind Victor to show him how to get the espresso machine to work, and Victor could feel his breath on the back of his neck, their arms brushing against one another. But work was fun. He had to face it. He was crushing hard. He was glad whenever Mia and Lake showed up. Somehow Felix had attached to them, and the trio, as well as other friends of friends, made Brasstown the unofficial headquarters of the group Lake insisted on calling “Mia’s squad.” 

Benji actually looked forward to going to work. Victor learned fast. Once he overcame his New Guy jitters he settled in to the point they hardly had to say a word when it was busy.They’d fall into a rhythm. It was some kind of magic. And Benji wouldn’t trade the temperamental old espresso machine for anything. Sometimes, when Victor had a problem with it, Benji had to get all up into Victor’s space, very close, lean over him, reach around him and jiggle a few things around. Benji knew Victor could feel his breath on the back of his neck, and he'd watch him blush. Goosebumps. What was that about! He was careful not to over do it though, not scheduling Victor to close too many nights during the week. Victor didn’t seem to mind though, unless he had an early morning practice the next day. 

But sometimes, Benji found it hard to be restrained. Maybe it was too much sugar, too much caffeine, but one night while closing, he felt giddy. It was contagious. Victor was loosening up too, now complaining about the easy listening music that played endlessly at the cafe, and Benji suggested he plug in Victor’s playlist. Victor sheepishly hands over the phone knowing Benji will laugh at him. Baby Shark? Call Me Maybe? Really? They dance to Carly Rae Jepsen, bumping against one another, or, as Victor quaintly put it, “Rump- shaking.” 

Victor’s in love. For one hot minute, he drops his guard and wants to stay in this moment forever! But Benji’s face clouds over as he hands back the phone, “Your ferris wheel Boo is calling.” Benji watches as Victor’s expression drops too. Reality crashes in. He snatches the phone and turns it off. Benji turns away and pretends to wipe a table he already cleaned. “ So what’s that about? Mia? “ Victor plays it off, “She’s cool. We’re going on an actual date tomorrow.” “Come see us in the Battle of the Bands. “ But Victor doesn’t think he can handle that much Benji, so he takes Mia to an Art Gallery instead. Yet, somehow, they end up at Brasstown for the Battle of the Bands. 

And Victor gets his heart shattered in a million pieces because Benji re arranges Call Me Maybe, and sings to him, stares right at him, no mistake there. Looks into his soul and sings. The lyrics say it all. And Victor melts. There’s no one but Benji. And he’s got this thing he does with his eyes, sort of rakes you from head to toe with his look. Shit. They may as well be alone. Right? But they’re not, and as Benji hops off the stage, smiling at Victor, walking towards him, Derek swoops in and embraces him, and they kiss. And Victor dies! Later, as he thinks about it, Victor decides fine, this is easier. He has Mia and Benji has Derek, and it’s cool, right? Nothing changes. But Benji is watchful the next time they’re together. When things slow down Victor turns to him, and says very quietly, “Benji? “I loved what you did to my song! “ Benji looks at him and smiles back. "I was surprised to see you, but I'm glad you came." He knows.


	4. Victor Opens Up ...and Isabel & Armando Need Parenting....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Benji are getting closer. Mia and Victor are getting closer. Pilar and Victor are getting closer...and the family looks forward to a fun night of basketball! 
> 
> feedback please...and enjoy!

The nights they closed together are becoming important to them. Victor feels like he can talk to Benji, and Benji's opening up,too. They’re creating their own world, a safe space where they clown, have fun, laughing easily. They have their own private jokes and sign language, gossip about various customers. Benji talks about his music, and dealing with his parents, and Victor finally confesses that, thanks to his mother’s lessons, he plays piano. His older cousin back in Texas taught him the basics of guitar, and he loves to sing angsty love ballads. 

He's a small town kid from Graham, Texas, population 9,000, from a religious family. A close family, with aunts, and uncles, and cousins, and grandparents. They used to have huge family gatherings, Christmas, birthdays, the quinceanera Pilar would’ve had when she turned 15 if they hadn’t moved to Atlanta. To Benji it sounds like an ideal way to grow up, but to Victor it was suffocating. Anyone who was different was mocked, teased, and often bullied mercilessly. Being too different could even be dangerous. They were certainly isolated. Victor felt like he could almost breathe in a big city like Atlanta. 

One night, in a moment of candor, he blurts out, “I just want to be myself. I need to be who I am. Maybe I can do that here. In Texas, sometimes I felt like I was being crushed. Like I couldn’t breathe I was terrified of being different. I wanted to fit in.” His eyes were brimming with tears. Benji had asked him about life in Texas, and this is where the conversation ended up. Whoa. 

Victor apologized for getting so emotional. Said he wasn’t sleeping well lately. Benji’s impulse was to wrap his arms around Victor. He felt like they were on the brink of something. Victor had this look of desperation in his eyes. Like his world was caving in. He settled for placing his hands on Victor’s shoulders. Their foreheads touch. “Hey, Victor. I get it. And can I just say, I think you’re a beautiful person. I’m glad you came here. Fuck Texas! “ Their eyes burned into one another and Victor whispered, “I’m glad too, Benji...I…” Was this going to be a kiss?... He caught himself, left the sentence unfinished, and swallowed hard. Benji squeezed Victor’s shoulders then backed away. I mean how much self control did you have to show before you were eligible for sainthood, right? 

Victor changes the subject. ”I don’t know why I feel so wired lately. Maybe because my parents aren’t getting along? Man, they argue constantly! My sister told me something earlier today that really shook me to the core. I don't even have to words to talk about it. But tomorrow I promised I’d go with her to check something out before my game.” Victor knew Benji had rehearsal tomorrow night with Derek and their little band. Sarah, the manager was closing with Amber. 

So yeah. Pilar drags Victor to this hotel lobby, where Roger from Texas, their father’s old boss, is waiting with wine and flowers for an Isabel who never shows up. Victor feels physically sick. Pilar’s plan was to confront whoever they discovered. Was it some Facebook stalker Pilar found while setting up Isabel's Facebook page, or some guy trying to resurrect an illicit relationship with a married woman? But Victor literally has no stomach for it. He recognizes the guy from his father’s company Christmas gathering a couple years ago. They have their answer. They’re shattered.

He has no appetite but his parents and Felix, who ‘s becoming the 6th Salazar, attribute it to pregame jitters. His mother makes signs to hold up in the stands, and off they go. Victor always tries to push anger away from him. He hates conflict, would do anything to fix things, be a peacemaker, but not tonight. Tonight he’s so blind with anger and a profound sense of betrayal he can’t focus on the game. 

Andrew, who wasn’t as big an asshole as he first seemed, pulls him aside,” come on, Salazar get your head in the game. No matter what, just focus, OK?” But Victor blew a play and finally exploded, cursing the referee out loud and running off the court. In the parking lot the explosion became more focused. Both Pilar and Victor screaming at Isabel until Armando put a stop to it. So yeah. The Truth spills out. By the time they finish talking, everyone’s emotionally exhausted & raw. Bottom line, “Hey we’re trying to work this out. I forgive your mother. Now stay the hell out of it!“ 

Instead of going to bed, he calls Mia and they meet at Brasstown. How does he deserve such a friend! They talk and she calms him. They trade confessions about their incredibly flawed mothers. Mia tells him to please try to forgive Isabel. Victor pours every ounce of gratitude he has into their kiss. But when he feels her tongue flicker against his lips, he releases her. “We should go! It’s late. I’ll lock up.” Mia gives him a look as he walks away. Victor is a puzzle. She knows he cares about her. But he seems to shy away from anything resembling physical intimacy. What’s that about?


	5. Chapter 5

Victor’s trying hard to make Mia happen, but shit. He knows. Actually, he knew when he was 12, but now, he really knows. He’s Gay. Being around Benji and other Gay guys,couples or small groups of friends who came into the cafe, talking and laughing with them now and then, he knows he’s Gay. And Benji is setting out markers. That whole song thing at Battle of the Bands.That really happened. Benji was looking at him, singing to him the whole time, and he couldn’t look away. Mia was standing right there, and he only had eyes for Benji, who seemed to be handing him his heart. Later there was no cover explanation. Benji’s smile was enough. And now, Victor was developing real affection for the aging espresso machine. No more goosebumps. He stopped blushing. Instead he was leaning back against Benji while he adjusted the machine, maybe just a beat too long? More and more often, both of them are caught out, watching one another. 

Victor needs to deal with it. It’s tearing him apart. But how? Texting Simon for guidance, he knows he needs to go big or go home. Just come out. Simon says only Victor can decide on the process: Who, when, how. But once he starts that process he’s on a path, and no turning back. This is who he is. Accept it. Own it. Love it. Protect it. He has to understand that. So how he does it is important. Because once the genie is out of the bottle there’s no putting it back in. And this is Victor’s story to tell. He doesn’t want Victor to be robbed of it, to be outed online the way he was.

But Victor’s unsure of the first step. Does he finally ‘fess up to Benji? And what about Mia, or Felix, or the basketball team? And of course his parents. But every damned time he, or Pilar, or even little Adrian, for that matter, has something they need to talk about, the drama of their parents’ lives overwhelms it. Like, there’s no room for anything else. Nothing else could be as serious or as important. Their parents’ drama is sucking all the oxygen out of their lives. 

Pilar and Isabel have an early morning shouting match because Isabel thinks Pilar looks like Madonna with her ass hanging out of some too short shorts. Pilar doesn’t even know who that is! ...except her mother loved early Madonna and has her albums. Reflexively Victor thinks, “Pancakes!” he whips up a batch and Isabel and Pilar are like 5 yr olds calming immediately with the pacifier Victor prepared. Isabel decides they need a birthday party! Yes. Victor’s 16th. “Invite your friends.” Let’s have some fun. 

Later at work, Mia and Lake pop in with Felix. And the angels are decidedly not on Victor’s side! Lake decides that his modest family party will be a complete disaster if some cool people don’t show up. As if on cue Benji stops by the table, and Lake tells him he has to come to Victor’s. Benji looks at Victor, and sure, absolutely. I’ll bring Derek, too! Victor dies a little inside. “Yeah, I love Derek. Totally!” 

Victor wanted a calm, relaxed afternoon gathering. But it’s moved up to 5 PM, and his Grandparents are driving in for a visit. His religious Conservative grandparents. Thanks to his church and his family circle, Victor was raised to believe being Gay was a lifestyle choice.No one was “born that way.” It was a perversion. A mental condition. It was sinful and gross. They believed it. Hardcore. So Grandpa’s interrogation of Benji & Derek produces some awkwardness, but an offended Victor sparks a full blown confrontation with his grandparents when they see Derek plant a kiss on Benji’s mouth. Victor tells them Benji and Derek are a couple,they’re his friends, and they are his guests at his birthday gathering, so get over it. Later Victor’s father, Armando will say he is proud of Victor for standing up for his friends…. As long as his own son isn’t involved, he doesn’t care how other people live. 

On their way home, Derek blasts Victor and his family. He’s deeply offended. Why did Benji put him in that situation! He wasted a whole afternoon. He didn’t mind, because he knew Benji wanted to do this for his employee. It was hard to ignore people you had to work with. Blah, blah,blah. Benji felt crushed. Sad for Victor and hurt to know someone so sweet had to deal with such extreme views. Derek pats Benji’s knee. “Where to? You want to come by the apartment?” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. But Benji’s drained. “I have a ton of homework, and I’m opening tomorrow morning...I need to get home, Derek…” Dead silence the rest of the way. When they pull up at Benji’s house, “Have you decided about coming to Wilmington Island?” Derek’s voice is cold. Benji looks out his window. “Yeah, Derek. I can’t. I.....I’m not interested. You go ahead. Have a good time.” He gets out, “Thanks for coming to Victor’s with me.” No response. Derek is gone.

Later, Victor opens Benji’s gift. It was a charcoal sketch of Victor being a barista….working at their Espresso Machine. Damn. A detailed sketch that caught every line and curve of his face, his eyes, his lips, everything, even his tousled hair, his hands holding the cup, everything. There was nothing left to say. Victor’s heart raced. He closed his eyes and Benji was singing in his head. This was more than a crush. And if he kept it to himself any longer he’d explode. He smiled, remembering Simon telling him how he found Bram. 

Benji’s eyes followed Victor as he came in for his shift.Victor looked up, and nodded. He seemed tense as he walked back to the storeroom to change. Benji kept busy dealing with a sudden knot of customers, and Victor joined him. Finally things got quiet. “Benji, I feel just terrible about what happened…” Benji nodded. Coming out was hard, being out was hard. But Victor standing up to his Grandparents like he did had to be hard too. Knowing about Victor’s background gave Benji context for what he experienced in real time, but it was ugly, no doubt. “Please, I hope you can forgive me…” There was nothing to forgive. Benji admired Victor for stepping up. 

The tension was broken. Benji squeezed his shoulder, then went back to pull some more scones out of the freezer to set up for the next onslaught. Later, as they cleaned up, Benji wondered if Victor ever opened his gift. Victor’s gaze was steady, he stood there watching Benji mop. “I don’t even know what to say. I loved it. It’s in a frame on my nightstand. First and last thing I see. Benji, how did you do that? I mean it was almost as if I was looking at a photograph, it was so detailed.… “ Benji blushed. Stopped mopping. His voice sounded nervous? Benji? “Victor, I...I see you practically every day...for hours...I’d know your face in my sleep, dude.” Right.


	6. In Which: Benji Prepares a Meal...and Victor Almost Pukes....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benji confides his losing strategy for dealing with Derek, which Victor enthusiastically endorses, both of them knowing it will probably fail...and Mia becomes awesome....This train is definitely picking up speed. 
> 
> I have reworked and re arranged some things, but it is canon.

A few days later Benji asked for his advice. He told Victor about Derek and the weekend party. He finally admitted things were really bad with him and Derek, but he wanted Derek to go with no hard feelings. “Look. I hate mess, but we’re probably going to break up. He needs things I can't give him, won’t give him. I can’t be who he wants me to be. But I want to do things my own way. I guess I want him to feel like it’s his idea to break things off. I was thinking, when we first met we went to an Italian restaurant. The restaurant’s gone, but maybe I can recreate it here, and we can have a quiet dinner and some time, with no distractions to really talk. This may be my “last Stand”, he laughed ruefully. “But I want this to be civil, and I want to be kind. I mean that. Kindness is important. I have a feeling Derek is the way he is, so brittle, so negative, because he hasn’t seen much kindness in his life.”

“Wow, Benji. That’s such a sweet thing to do. Maybe you won’t break up. How can he go away without you? Maybe he won’t.. “ Yeah, and maybe pigs fly. Benji smiles at Victor’s misguided optimism.. “So how is Mia these days? You hardly even mention her…” Yeah, well….because when I’m with you there is no Mia, or anyone else for that matter…but aloud he says ” Oh, things are great, “ dripping with sarcasm. Benji’s puzzled, but is he really? I mean, he put a lot of good juju out there. Come on. Call Me Maybe? Portraits in charcoal,general everyday sweetness...not to mention “fixing” the espresso machine...? 

Victor tries some honesty. Just a bit. “She wants to take things to the next level. She wants sex, OK? I ‘m not there.” Benji studies him. “You’re a virgin?” Victor’s weak smile confirms it. “Look, just do what you’re comfortable with, and don’t get pressured by yourself or anyone else, Right? I was 14. Lost mine with an older girl.” He wiggles his eyebrows, then responds to Victor’s puzzled look. “ Yeah, I was finding myself, and I fucked girls.” Benji laughs, “that’s how I discovered I was well and truly 100% Gay! “ Victor beams at him,”I got this older cousin who always says, “A stiff dick has no conscience….” And they laugh easily together. 

But of course the evening’s a disaster for both our star crossed lovers. Derek stops by to eat, then dashes off to meet friends at a club, check out some new bands. His, “you’re welcome to join us…” didn’t seem very authentic. In fact, it made Benji feel like an outsider. There wasn’t much serious talking. Derek didn’t do personal talks well. “So you’re definitely not up for a weekend at the ocean? Fine. it’s really great down there. He’s expecting 50 guys. Who knows where anyone will sleep. Hope the weather’s good. Some of them will have to sleep on the beach. You’ll regret missing it! Talk to you later.” He did mention that Benji was way too serious. Needed to loosen up. Stiff-assed Derek. Right. 

Meanwhile, Victor’s camped out in Mia’s toilet, absolutely mortified. They were sitting on her bed, kissing, her hands wandered, like she was trying to unbutton his fucking shirt. He’d worn a button down. They made sushi together, and had dinner, and drank some wine, and now they were up here kissing, and she wanted to touch tongues and she was unbuttoning his shirt. He jumped from the bed like his ass was on fire and raced into the bathroom to throw cold water on his face. Shit. He was gasping for air. Maybe he could tell her he was allergic to sushi? “Victor? Are you OK?” “Yeah. Fine. I’ll be right out…” When he finally comes out she’s not on the bed. She’s on the window seat looking out her bay window, at the bugs under the floodlights by the swimming pool. She looks serious. Thoughtful.

“Victor, what’s going on? “ Silence. Long pause. “I ...I had a panic attack. Mia. I...I think I’m gay….” Mia sits there for a couple beats, letting it sink in. Then she covers her face with her hands, shaking her head. He feels like he wants to scream. Or maybe it’s Mia who might scream….. “No, no,no,no,no…. This is not happening…” Mia’s laughing...but it’s not real laughing...more like a Holeee Shit!. Laugh. She composes her face. Victor’s trembling, looks like he’ll burst into tears or puke any minute…”Come here. Come on, sit down, “ she pats the seat next to her. “It’s crossed my mind, Victor, I’m not gonna lie…At first, especially since I’ve met your family, I thought you were taking it slow. I know they’re very conservative. Anyone can see that. Way more formal than I usually see. But it was more than that. You really shy away from any kind of physical intimacy. How long have you been thinking about this? Dealing with it? ” 

Victor sighed wearily and sat. She took his hands. Looked into his eyes. It was time for truth telling. His voice was barely above a whisper. “Mia when I really let myself think about it, I knew I was ”different” by the time I was 10-11. I tried to push it out of my mind. Just ignore it, you know? We’re taught it’s a sin. Gays are perverts who choose to live a sinful lifestyle. That’s the religious part. Socially, like in school, or in the ‘hood, there’s this whole Latino machismo thing in my community. You know, being a man. I mean, with some guys it’s a rite of passage to get some girl pregnant. “ Mia nods. He has her undivided attention.

“I never fit in. I was always a square. I felt like a loser. By the time I was 13, I really thought I was doomed forever. I was happy to get out of Texas! I felt like I was dying there. Actually, I wanted to die. There was no one to talk to. I haven’t even told my parents. You’re the first person I’ve told, Mia. “ By now tears are streaming down both their faces. She hands Victor a tissue. He blows his nose and gulps some air. Mia is rubbing circles on his back. He finds it soothing. “ When you came into my life it was like you brought sunshine. We have fun together! I do love you, Mia. it’s just not...that way… the sex part. There’s no one I can talk to or trust the way I am with you...I didn’t want to lose you! I’ve been terrified all these months. “ Victor finally breaks down. 

Mia sits very still, absorbing this. Tears streaming down her face. Finally she speaks up.“Victor, my heart aches thinking of what’s been happening with you. My Father deals with a lot of student issues at his college. One of them is suicide, and usually it’s related to someone being Gay. When I think of you feeling so hopeless, it terrifies me! I had no idea you were struggling so much. You’re sweet, and kind and yeah, so joyful! “ Mia shakes her head. “ You have brought so much good into my life! Victor. I don’t want to lose that! So, you’ll never lose me. Just… Look, you have no idea what power you have as a person. Respect that. Trust it! “

Victor sits there, stunned. He thought she’d be pissed off, kick him out, and call ten of her closest friends to bitch about him. “I’m sad about this, this is hard for me, Victor. But I’m kind of relieved. I felt like it was me. My fault. I felt like something was wrong with me, that I wasn’t attractive enough. I was feeling hurt and insecure. It was making me crazy! But this, this I can understand. I feel bad. I’ve lost you...but... I think I’ve found you too! “ She smiles bravely through her tears. Props to Mia. They sit there a long time talking, with lots of hugs, and tears. Mia helps him strategize, figuring out how to deal with school, with his parents. So. Victor has this other cousin who’s an Iraq vet, who always says, “your true friends are the people you want covering your back when you face incoming....” Mia, definitely had his back. 

He’s up late texting with Simon. The next day, Felix, who’s been MIA lately, is at his door , “Man we need to talk!” Felix is about to burst! He has a girlfriend. Yes! But it’s a secret. But Victor, his best friend, has to know! He and Lake can’t keep their hands off one another. Janitor’s closet, Band room, her bedroom, whatever! Victor hugs Felix, happy for him. “Mia is the only one who knows, because Lake tells Mia everything. But I wanted you to hear it from me first.” Victor smiles. “Mia hasn’t said a word, Felix. She hates gossip. “ He decides not to tell Felix about his evening with Mia. There’s someone else he needs to talk to first.


	7. The Espresso Machine Has a Date With Destiny.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. (Deep breath) Things are definitely coming to a head. Yeah, it's Willacoochie.... but not the trip to Willacoochie we thought we knew about....what can I say......

No School Friday. Teachers conferences. Victor has a full day at Brasstown. When he walks in, Sarah’s on her phone screaming at someone, and he can’t see Benji. Until he stands up, arms and shoulders bare, wearing a maroon tank top so tight it’s like, why bother. He looks flustered, his hair’s in his eyes, And he turns to Sarah, frustrated. “I can’t fix this. It has to go to the shop, or maybe buy a new one?” Their Espresso Machine was gasping, perhaps terminal? “No! I’m not buying a new one. We need to get that one back to Willacoochie and get it fixed. One of us stays here, the other two drive over. “ Benji is on it! He and Victor will make the 2-3 hour drive to Willacoochie. Victor mentions a fundraiser he promised Mia he’d attend for her father’s school. Can they get back by 4? Sure, no problem…..

In the car, Victor drives, Benji is in charge of the music…. Derek calls, but Benji declines the call. Victor finally asks, “How was your evening? “ Benji sighs, “FIne,I guess…not really…. No real progress. Maybe not my best idea. And you?” Victor’s not sure he wants to out himself while he’s driving. He’s still thinking about how he wants to handle it. “ We made sushi, we drank wine, we had fun,...” God he loves it when Benji does that thing with his eyebrow! “And…” “And we did not have sex.” he says with finality. They laugh and start talking about vintage rock.

They find the repair shop and it takes both of them to carefully unload the Espresso machine. The old guy who owns the place moves agonizingly slow. Yeah, machine’s broke and it’s gonna take “a while.” Hours. Victor is worried, he promised Mia he’d come through for her. “Hey look, lets go check out the vintage clothes at a shop we passed in town, grab some food and then come back. We’ll light a fire under his ass...OK?” Victor jokes about not wearing dead people’s clothes and off they go.

It was almost like a combination costume shop/clothing store. They modeled and clowned and must have gone through dozens of outfits. It was when Victor was standing there admiring himself in a vintage tux he’d tried on, looking hot, like a damned vintage movie star, that he glimpsed Benji thru a crack in the wall, pulling off his t-shirt, his hair wild, standing in the fitting room. Shit. If Victor was channeling Cary Grant, Benji was definitely sending out a young, Pure Sex, Marlon Brando vibe. O.M.G. He wanted it.

Sarah called to check on the machine. It was getting late and traffic in the metro ATL area was no joke. She told Benji they should just spend the night. She’d handle the reservation if necessary. Benji was at the counter paying for a jacket he found, Victor’s phone rang, Espresso Machine was ready! That smile though. Benji looked over at him, and Victor’s face grew serious. “Yeah, well. OK. Thanks. We’ll pick it up tomorrow morning.” Victor tries really hard not to smile. “Hey, looks like we’re going to have to spend the night! “ Mia? Well it’s a work thing. He calls Mia to explain and she’s cool with it. “Gotta go, Andrew just came in… Hey, Victor?...Mia waits a beat... "Say hi to Benji...” Victor smiles, "Will do. " All was well. 

They got some local take out BBQ and some Cokes, a few bags of chips, and headed over to a picnic area not too far from town. Victor felt great. He knew he was probably going to walk into a shit storm at school and especially at home when he came out, but right now, he would steal every bit of happiness he could get. Simon told him, savor small moments. And right now, sitting under the trees across from beautiful Benji, eating some of the best BBQ he’d ever had, it was all good. No talk about families or lovers or problems. They talked, instead about the future. 

Benji wanted to try for a Masters of Fine Arts. He wanted to learn music theory and composition. He loved arranging music, composing music, studying various techniques. Victor nodded appreciatively. “I love music too, but I also enjoy science, “ he admitted. “I wish I didn’t have to choose.” Benji looked at him for a few minutes….”Well, Victor, with some things in life, ...you have to choose… but sometimes... you can have it both ways... I think you can do both your science and your music. “ Benji winked suggestively, and got up to stretch his legs. Victor laughed, shaking his head, like ...yeah. Both of them checked for messages on their phones, and Benji seemed to get caught up for a couple minutes. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and smiled. He seemed relieved. Derek was heading to Wilmington Island...with his new boyfriend, a college classmate.


	8. Finally.....or...Crazy For You!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK guys. This is the Final Chapter. I'm hoping to do a Part Two.... but I think this will hold us for now. Benji and Victor get busy....
> 
> Not gonna lie. writing sex scenes is a real challenge. Only you will be able to tell me if it works.... 
> 
> Feedback, pretty please.....

It was getting dark when they made their way back to the little motel Sarah had arranged. One room, one king sized bed. It was pretty basic. At least the TV worked. There was a small table and two hard chairs, so they sat propped up in bed watching TV after Victor won the game of catching the most Reese’s pieces in his mouth, but he admitted Benji had a good throwing arm. “Hey, man, if you want, I can make a pallet up and just sleep on the floor?” Victor offers. Benji dismisses it. Ridiculous. This floor’s gross. There’s plenty of room. And there is. 

Victor looks at him,”I’ve had such a great day, Benji! “ “ Me too. It was fun! Victor, you’re so easy to talk to. I mean it. I’m really glad you walked into Brasstown that day….” Benji wanted to say more, but “ We should get to sleep. Long drive tomorrow, and we have to get an early start.” Benji reaches over, turns off the light, gets comfortable. But Victor still sits in the dark, framed by flashes of lightning. Benji hears a huge sigh. Victor mumbling something about “I can’t do this anymore…” . “Victor? Are you OK?” 

Benji sits up, gets ready to turn the light back on. “No, no, please don't put the light back on, Benji. I need to talk to you. It’s easier for me to say it in the dark….Please, can you sort of...turn away? “ Deep breath. “ I have a few things I need to tell you… First, you need to know, I broke up with Mia. We had a really long talk. We still care about one another a lot. I hope we’ll always be friends, but Benji, we broke up because... I’m…..I’m into guys... I like guys…I’m into them…. I came out to her. That was the second thing I wanted to tell you. I really needed some time to work things out, but now, i realize I've known for a few years now. I was in denial, just kept trying to bury it. It terrified me. But I can't do that anymore. I have to face it, and I'm ready, partly thanks to you, you know? “ 

“Now, the third thing might piss you off….. Because of you trying so hard to work things out with Derek….(deep breath…) Benji, I think I want you more than I ever wanted anything or anyone in my life. From the first time I saw you. It’s like… Destiny. I don’t just ‘like’ you, I want you! I can’t even control it...and I can’t hide it anymore. If this pisses you off, I’ll transfer, or I’ll quit and leave Brasstown, If you want me to, I’ll go sleep in the car, right now. But I’m so fucking exhausted, so tired of hiding my feelings, of hiding who I am. And hiding how you make me feel ….” 

Benji didn’t ask permission to turn around, he just did, how else could he reach out for Victor, and kiss him as if the world was coming to an end RIGHT NOW! Cue the thunder and lightning! Tongues and teeth crash together, they inhale one another, wrap their arms around one another. Victor holds on for dear life. Benji’s nuzzling him, nibbling on his earlobe, and sending feels right down his leg. His dick is wide awake. Benji’s breathless. “Oh, man, Oh Victor, I have been waiting for you to figure it out! Oh, shit, Victor!,” he laughed, “Thank you, Jesus! First time we spoke...I knew this was happening, that it had to happen. And Victor, Derek is history. He’s on his way to Wilmington Island with his new boyfriend. YES! “ 

They were laughing, and crying, and kissing, and their hands were moving, exploring, stroking. They hugged one another, couldn’t let go, couldn’t get close enough. At one point, Victor nibbles,sucks on Benji's lower lip, murmuring, “I’ve been wanting to do this, specifically, for months…your lower lip...makes me crazy...” in between nibbles. Benji’s hands roamed under Victor’s T-shirt, he kisses his eyes closed and whispers, “take this off?” Yeah. They tossed their t-shirts on the floor, and reposition. Benji on his back, pulling Victor on to him,, and Victor leaning over him, cheeks tear- streaked, smiling, and finally lays there, nestling, with his head under Benji’s chin, and his hands stroking his chest, exploring his body, roaming closer to the waistband of his boxer briefs. 

Benji ran one hand thru Victor’s hair while he traced a line down his spine, then up his spine, then down, then up. Victor shivered. He slid down, tongued Benji’s navel, then went further..."Victor, what are you doing… you can’t”...Victor put his head up…”Do you want me to stop….” “Hell no! But….” Victor ignored the rest. He lays between Benji’s legs, his hands stroking his hips, then cupping his balls, nuzzling his erection through the thin fabric of his briefs. Benji helped him get them off, and let Victor have him. Victor was on autopilot. he rubbed his cheek against Benji's bush, his hot breath on his dick, then his tongue ran up and down the length of his shaft. He circled the base, started pumping gently, as he took Benji into his mouth. He sucked, still stroking with his tongue. Benji moaned, and cursed, and sent prayers up for his soul, and he came, and Victor took it all. He held him there until his breathing slowed. 

Benji lay motionless, his arm across his eyes, as if shielding himself from a blow. His voice was husky, “Victor….I need to hold you….” Victor slid back up and Benji wrapped his arms around him, he kissed the top of Victor’s head, and felt the gooey wet spot on Victor’s shorts rub against his bare leg. “You came too?” “Yeah, ...but all I need is a nap…” he laughed softly. “Yeah,,,” Benji smiled,Victor stripped off his gooey shorts, and they drifted off. They woke before sunrise, Victor first, because he had to go to the bathroom, waking Benji, who insisted he just stand there so Benji could look at him. But the sight of Benji naked, propped up on one arm, sheets tangled around his bare legs was too much for Victor. Victor moved toward the bed, and Benji grabbed him, pulling him down, pinning his arms above his head, rolling on top of him. 

They kissed deeply, hungrily, inhaling one another, punctuated by soft moans, and Benji slid down, trailing his tongue down Victor’s torso, lifting his leg to kiss the inside of his thigh, taking his sweet time, making a study of every inch of Victor, his dick, his ball sac, mapping them with his tongue, cupping his ass, stroking his hips, finally taking him in his mouth, then taking his time with it until Victor was on the ceiling, ( figuratively speaking) calling on all his ancestors in Spanish. Benji rested his head on Victor’s hip. He stroked his belly, ran his hands down Victor’s thigh. “Victor. “ ...“Mmmm?…” I’m gonna mark you,...you need a nice big hickey," he murmured, “Right at the top of your beautiful thigh, ...right…(kiss) here.(kiss)... Near your groin. He was nibbling, and sucking. Victor groaned,”Madre de dios!” “Victor?” “Mmmm?…” …”We have a problem…” Victor raised his head to look down at Benji. He smiled, “Maybe I can help…” he murmured. “No. You’re the problem….” This got Victor’s attention… “ Why? I mean. What’s wrong? “”Benji laughed softly, “Nothing, except that I can’t keep my hands off you. I hope things calm down a little so we can keep our jobs, go to class, eat, sleep, bathe, make music, you know. Things that people do? “ 

Victor thrust his hips up against him, bouncing Benji’s head. “Yeah. It’s a huge problem for me, too. I think we just have to get it all out of our system. It’s the only way to calm down, you know? Just make sure you keep the hickeys where nobody else can see them... “ He yawned. “Let’s catch a nap? “ They doze off in each other's arms, until the alarm wakes them. It’s 8:30. Check out is at 10. Benji jumps in the shower first, and smiles broadly as the shower curtain lifts,.. “I was expecting you…” Victor shrugs, steps in, “Saves time….and it’s better for the environment, you know?” 

Well, taking a shower together doesn’t save much time, and it didn’t help calm things down…. They dressed, salvaged the snacks they hadn’t opened and took the last two Cokes from the 6 pack. Benji checked out while Victor policed the room to make sure nothing was left behind, phones, socks, keys and a half used tube of toothpaste. He dropped the toothbrushes in the trash, grabbed his hoodie and walked out. They pick up the espresso machine and carefully load it into the back seat, then, reluctantly head for home. 

Victor knew he was facing a firestorm when he got back to Atlanta. Simon said he’d make sure his mother, Emily Spier, who was a psychologist, would be there for support, she’d be his lifeline if he needed one. He wanted them to meet. He also suggested Victor give Ms. Albright a heads up before he came out at school, and make sure he had friends who’d be there for him. (Mia had volunteered to help him with his parents. If he needed her.) The next person he had to talk to before he walked into the lion's den, was Felix. He was so lucky to have a friend like Felix Westen! He was as constant as the sunrise. Simon said that without realizing it, Victor was already building his support system. It started with their first text message. He and Bram would always be there. 

But right now, right this minute, he was walking on air. Ten feet above the ground. Benji reached for his hand and kissed it. “Look at you! Did I do that? “ Victor’s puzzled, “Do what?” Benji laughed, “ You haven’t stopped smiling since ...4 AM.” “Hell, yeah, you did that! …. Benji, you said you’ve been waiting for me to figure things out, that you knew this would happen, we would happen. How? How did you know I was Gay?” Benji was quiet for a minute. “I wasn’t sure. Not really. I guess I was taking a risk. A really big risk. But I was really attracted to you, and the more I got to know you, the more I liked you. You’d walk into the cafe, and seeing you just made me smile! I started to realize I really wanted you. I just believed...or hoped you felt the same about me. I mean, the pull was so strong I just couldn’t see how you wouldn’t feel the same...and there's something about the way you look at me.” Benji smiled mischievously, ” I knew you were checking me out.” Victor laughed, “No, no, no! You were checking me out! You seduced me!” Victor squeezed Benji's hand. “ By the way, Victor Salazar, you’ve got some very nice moves…” Victor laughed.”Yeah...I hear that all the time...on the basketball court!” Eventually, they settled into a comfortable silence. Just being together. Victor thought of something. “Benji. I have a playlist called Isabel, I want you to put on. It’s the 4th song….Benji scrolled around, and frowned…. “ Ugh! Madonna? Really? ” Victor smiled. “Yeah. Really. It’s my mom’s. Just please, listen to the lyrics, OK? Benji queued up “Crazy for You.” Yeah

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fEygTz-9-SU

# # #


	9. Brasstown....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of Part I....no, really...not really a full chapter but still....
> 
> Victor has all the feels as he pulls up to the back service entrance of Brasstown.

Seems as if Benji only dozed off for a few minutes when he feels the car stop. They’re in the parking lot near Brasstown’s back entrance. It’s quiet for a Saturday afternoon. Victor reached over and ruffled Benji’s hair, whispered, “Hey, Babe, we’re here,” kissing him lightly on the forehead. Benji groaned and smiled, pulling Victor in for a kiss. Victor grew solemn. “I wish we could be somewhere else….even Willacoochee! I don’t want this to end.” Benji gazed at him for a minute, then shook his head, “ This is the beginning, Victor, not the end….I don’t know about you, but I am all in! I don’t ever want to be any further away from you than I am right now. “ Victor smiled. “ I feel the same way about you, Benji! Damn.” Benji got out of the car and stretched, then walked over to ring the service bell. He pulled some keys out and was in the process of unlocking the door when Sarah responded to the bell. She opened it, “Finally!!! How’d it go?” Benji and Victor glanced at one another, beaming, responding in unison, “Great!” Sarah looked puzzled. “What are you so happy about? I mean. You had to spend a night in Willacoochee….? “

No kidding.


End file.
